The Legend of the Genesis Supercannon (Larry1996's version)
Bloom, Donald, Goofy, Ariel, Jake, Zim, Genie, and Piglet walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Goofy was covering Bloom's eyes. "Guys, why can't you tell me what this all about?" Bloom asked curiously. "You'll see. It's a surprise." Genie said with a chuckle. After they entered the cottage, Jake closed the door and Goofy uncovered her eyes. Bloom gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, was the statue of Sky! Bloom smiled happily and hugged her friends. "Thank you so much, guys!! How were you able to get it?" Bloom asked. "Ariel turned into a mermaid and found it at the bottom of the ocean. I built a crane to hoist it out and Jake flew it here!" Zim explained as Bloom flew up to the statue. "Wow, it even has his eyes!" she said happily. A smile appeared on her face as she sighed dreamily. "Why, Sky, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Bloom giggled. Suddenly, a Force blast burst the door open. Obi-wan walked into the cottage with a glare on his face. Xem floated after him in a force bubble. The terrified tiger was an inch taller from the Rack. "Master!" Bloom gasped. The others hid quickly. The force bubble burst and Xem cowered against a wall. "I consider myself a very reasonable Jedi... I set certain RULES; and I expect my rules to be obeyed!" Obi-Wan said angrily. "But, Master Obi-Wan-" Bloom protested. "Is it true!? Did you rescue a human boy from drowning or did you not?!" Obi-Wan demanded. "I had to-" Bloom explained. "Bloom, think about what happened to your parents!" Obi-Wan shouted. He began to sing: Obi-Wan: This is where you belong! "You don't understand-" Bloom protested. Obi-Wan: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "He's not a barbarian!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan: Don't try that some old song, I'll have you grounded til next year! Am I clear!?! Don't go near that world out there! "I'm not a child anymore!" Bloom shouted. "Listen, Bloom! They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" Obi-Wan shouted. Tears welled up in Bloom's eyes. "Master, I love him!!" she shouted. Upon realizing what she said, Bloom gasped and covered her mouth. Xem and the others gasped as well. Obi-Wan looked stunned. "No..." he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He ignited his lightsaber and turned to Xem. The tiger screamed and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Please, Master! Have mercy!" Xem begged as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and turned back to Bloom. "Have you lost all sense?! He's a human; you're an immortal!" Obi-Wan shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Bloom protested. "So help me, Bloom, I will get through to you, no matter what!" Obi-Wan threatened. Bloom's friends couldn't take anymore of this. They ran from their hiding places. "Why you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag! " Genie shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Obi-Wan shouted angrily. Xem yelped. "Yo, you heard him, you piece of Bantha fodder!" Jake shouted. "You're not a nice person!" Piglet said timidly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you emotionless pig!" Donald added. "You old jerk!" Goofy shouted. "You're ten times worse than my daddy!" Ariel added. "You have no heart at all, Obi-Wan!" Zim sneered. Xem looked nervous and Obi-Wan was furious. "THAT'S IT!! You pushed me too far! Xem and you seven are BANISHED from Magix until the end of your days!" Obi-Wan shouted. Bloom and her friends gasped. "Exile?!?" Xem whimpered. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!!" Xem sobbed hysterically. "And, Xemnas, if you are not gone by sunset, you will be sent to the electric chair!!" Obi-Wan shouted. Xem whimpered and hid behind Bloom's friends. "That's not fair!" Bloom shouted. Obi-Wan resumed singing: Obi-Wan: I'm still the King here! My word is law! This filth you bring here, Is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!! Obi-Wan ignited his lighsaber. Xem and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite Bloom's pleas, Obi-Wan destroyed every artifact with his lightsaber. He then set his sights on the statue. He prepared a mighty force burst. "MASTER OBI-WAN, NO!!" Bloom shouted. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by the force. Obi-Wan then grabbed Bloom by the throat. He said "Where is the Genesis supercannon?"Struggling to breathe, Bloom said "I don't know, Master Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan became even angrier and threw Bloom down to the ground. Just then, a black-armored figure showed up and stood alongside Obi-Wan. Bloom could hear the sound of mechanical breathing. The black-armored figure was Darth Vader, Obi-Wan's old apprentice. Darth Vader said "Where is the Genesis supercannon?" Bloom said defiantly "I DON'T KNOW!" Darth Vader used the Force to choke Bloom. Bloom struggled to breathe. She said "What is the Genesis supercannon?" Obi-Wan said "Anakin, let Bloom go!" Darth Vader said "As you wish, my Master!" He released Bloom. Obi-Wan said "The Genesis supercannon is a weapon of great power! The Genesis supercannon has the power to destroy whole worlds!" Bloom became curious again! She said "You have used the Genesis supercannon before, Master Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan said "Yes! I did use the Genesis supercannon before! I used it on a planet! This planet was in a war with another planet! I was on a mission with Darth Vader to destroy that planet so that the other planet would willingly join the Empire! I used the power of the Genesis supercannon to destroy the planet and all of its inhabitants! With the destruction of the planet, the other planet willingly joined the Empire!" Bloom was shocked! She could not believe that Obi-Wan was responsible for the destruction of a planet and the deaths of every inhabitant on the planet! She said "You killed everyone on the planet! Master Obi-Wan, how could you?" Ariel became angry! She said "You monster!" Jake said "You are a tyrant!" Bloom said "Why do you want the Genesis supercannon, Master Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan smiled evilly. "I want the Genesis supercannon so that Vader and I can use it once again!" Bloom and her friends gasped at this. Ariel said "No!" Genie said "What do you plan to do with the Genesis supercannon?" Obi-Wan suddenly became angry. He said "I plan to use the Genesis supercannon to destroy the Power Rangers and their allies!" Bloom gasped. She said "Why, Master Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan said "I plan to use the Genesis supercannon to destroy the Power Rangers and their allies so that Rita Repulsa can gain control of the Earth!" Bloom and her friends gasped. Ariel said "You cold-blooded dictator!" Darth Vader said "Since you are reluctant to provide the location of the Genesis supercannon to me and Obi-Wan, we have decided to kill you and your friends!" Bloom gasped. She said "No! Master Obi-Wan! Lord Vader! You can't kill us!" Obi-Wan became angry. He said "Then tell me, Bloom! Where is the Genesis supercannon?" Bloom said "I don't know!" Obi-Wan walked over to Bloom. He grabbed her by the throat once again. He said "I grow tired of this, Bloom! This is going to be the last time! Where is the Genesis supercannon?" Bloom gasped as she struggled to break free of Obi-Wan's grip. She said "Alpha Omega! It's on Alpha Omega!" Obi-Wan then threw Bloom to the ground. Obi-Wan said "There! You see, Anakin! She can be reasonable!" Vader said "Yes! Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan then said "We will execute Bloom and her friends as planned, then we will go to the Alpha Omega system, retrieve the Genesis supercannon, and destroy the Power Rangers and their allies!" Bloom was shocked. She said "What?" Darth Vader said "You are far too trusting!" Obi-Wan said "After Vader and I retrieve the Genesis supercannon, we will destroy the Power Rangers and their allies and the Earth will fall under the rule of Rita Repulsa!" Bloom said "No!" Obi-Wan then said to his guards "Execute them!" Obi-Wan's guards charged up their weapons! Bloom knew that she and her friends were going to die! The guards prepared to fire! The guards fired their weapons and killed Bloom and her friends, or so they thought, Obi-Wan started to regret his actions, and walked away, as did his guards, Bloom's shield was actually protecting them